Rogue's Beginning
by MCLBLUE
Summary: COMPLETE!Set in an AU. Focus on Rogue. Carol and Rogue are best friends who met at Trask's base. Now they seek revenge on humanity, and join the brotherhood. Later on Romy.
1. Default Chapter

Declaimer: I don't own anyone in this story. They all belong to Marvel Comics. The story takes place in an AU, instead of Rogue being taken to the brotherhood house she is captured by Trask when her powers emerge. Rogue and Carol will become best friends. Some of the characters will not be displayed to the true Evolution character, but I will try. Rogue will have complete control over her powers, and the ones she absorbs. Also, Magneto and Mystique are Rogue's biological parents. However, she was living with Auntie Irena because Mystique didn't want her to get hurt by one of her enemies.  
  
_Thoughts or telepathically speaking_  
  
Rogue is 17  
  
Carol is 17  
  
Our story begins in Trask's base. Rogue is strapped down onto a cold metal table. There are several doctors and soldiers in the room. The room is dark and the only light that is on, is the one right over her, and the light from the machines, that analyzing her status.  
  
To the right of Rogue there is another empty table which is for her next victim. Two doctors wearing white bring in a sedated girl with long blond hair, blue eyes, and is no older than 18. Trask fallows suit by walking right behind the three, and shuts the door behind him.  
  
The other two men are strapping the girl down to the table when Trask speaks, "Well, well, how is my little Rogue today?"  
  
Rogue doesn't answer. It always beings like this, he'll say some stupid comment, and I just sit here waiting for it to begin. Then it'll start and another mutant is died, thanks to me. How many will this be? Seven I believe. Yup, seven people after her. And what happens to them, their bodies just thrown in an oven, and I'm left with new powers and another personality stuck in my head.  
  
_ I remember the first one I killed like yester day .Oh lucky me she thought sarcastically. He was a teen a little younger than me with telepathic abilities. The next victim was a woman with light brown hair in her 20's who could control any element on earth. Then there was the man who could heal himself, and had angle wings in his back. By the forth time you think I wouldn't mind as much, but I did. I remember, everything went out of control and I ended up killing two humans, and destroying the whole lab. What a shame. After that they beat me until the blood on my back wouldn't come out anymore. I still have scars even though I can heal myself. All thanks to this damn caller that neutralizes anyone's powers.  
_  
Rogue thoughts where interrupted when Trask spoke, "Lets begin shall we." The people in the room nodded. One of the doctors took hold of Rouge's hand with a gloved one, while the other took the caller off. The doctor then places Rogue's hand onto the girl's head.  
  
Blood cry screams echo throughout the base. It scares all of the captured mutants, and even some of the soldiers. Then it stopped. Inside the lab room Rogues eyes where jet black, and the girl to her right, now known as Carol lye unconscious. Some, how Rogue was able to shut off her abruption powers and gain control over her mutation. _Finally it's their turn to feel pain thought Rogue.  
_  
The doctor that was holding onto Rogue's hand was suddenly thrown against the wall, chattering his spine cord, and instantly killing him.  
  
Trask stared wide eyed at the horror he just saw, and yells at a guard to get back up. This is the first time I have ever seen Trask truly scared, thought Rogue. The soldier runs out of the room like a bat at of hell to carry out the order. Rogue is now free from the straps that held her down to commit some of the most unthinkable sins. She stands up and looks Trask right in the eye with her hollow black eyes, and speaks without any emotion,  
  
"YOU WANTED A MONSTER, I'LL GIVE YOU ONE!"  
  
With that she throws one of the scalpels into his head. He dies instantly. The others in the room cower with fear and try to escape. Rogue strike them down with lightning bolts, and they all die. After killing everyone except for Carol she picks Carol up, and flies to the control room to open the other captured mutants cells. While heading to the control room she sees the "back up", and morphs into a soldier, and also make an elusion to where Carol appears to be a wounded solider.  
  
As the soldiers approach Rogue says, "The mutant bitch killed them all. She went that away." Pointing into the opposite direction to where Rogue was really heading. The captain said thanks, and they all run off in the direction to where Rogue pointed.  
  
"Finally," Rogue said as she reached the main controls. She then opened all the mutant cells and telepathically tells them to get the hell out of there because she set the base for self destruct.  
  
Once that was done, Rogue teleported outside with Carol and saw the mutants run in her direction. They said thanks and got away from the base as best they could.  
  
BOOM!!! In an instant the base was reduced to ashes.  
  
The hell whole that had imprisoned Rogue for three years, and Carol for one year was no more. Rogue smiled and she too along with Carol got as fare from the base as they could.  
  
The end of chapter one.

MCLBLUE here hoped you liked it. I know it was dark but this will be my only dark and even closely R rated as I'll get. Please review and give me any suggestions that my help with this story. Thanks. 


	2. A New Start

Hoped you liked the last chapter. Here's another one. Enjoy.  
  
Chapter 2: A New Start  
  
Rogue had stolen a car that belonged to one of the soldiers, and was driving along the highway when Carol woke up.  
  
"Where am I", asked a confused Carol. Last thing I remember was what seemed like the life getting sucked out of me.  
  
"Hi", said Rogue as she was driving. "Good to see your awake, you been out for three days," said Rogue.  
  
"Wow", replied Carol. Then Carol took in her surroundings and saw it was a beautiful sunny day. Very few clouds where out and the flowers where blooming. She smile and said,  
  
"What a nice change of cinerary. Beats the hell whole see just came out of."  
  
"I'll agree with you there," said Rogue as she continued to look at the road. "By the way  
  
my name's Marie Lancer, some people also call me Rogue", said Rogue as she smiled at Carol. (NO ROGUE IS NOT GAY IN THIS STORY, NO ONE IS SHE'S ONLY BEING FRIENDLY)  
  
"Nice to meet you, my names Carol Danvers and I'm called Ms. Marvel.", said Carol, and continued, "So... what happened to the base?"  
  
"It was destroyed," answered Rogue, and continued into saying, "All the mutants escaped and the humans were all killed. You were unconscious since I was forced to absorb you by Trask, so I helped you escape."  
  
"Thanks," said Carol. The car ride was silent for a moment when Carol asked, "So, who destroyed the base."  
  
There was more silence.  
  
"I did", said Rogue bitterly.  
  
"Thought as much. Well, I'm grateful that you saved me, and I know the other mutants are too, so thanks. Those humans were evil glad someone finally gave them what they deserved", said Carol.  
  
Rogue smiled a true smile, which didn't happen very often and said, "Thanks for understanding."  
  
Carol nodded and said, "So, where are you headed?"  
  
Rogue replied, "Bayville, New York, got family there who are mutants. Wanna come?"  
  
"That would be great. Mom and Dad kicked me out when I got my powers, and then  
  
Trask got me. I would love to come with you," said Carol. The two girls continued to talk about their past and what was ever on their mind. They soon became the best of friends.  
  
One week later the girls finally reached their destination. They both got out of the 94' brown Taurus and stood at the front door of the brotherhoods house.  
  
Carol was the first to speak, "You sure you got the right address? It looks kind of .....I don't know creepy."  
  
Rogue answered, "Yah I'm sure." With saying that, Rogue rang the door bell. The two waited outside for a minute when a gothic girl with black hair and red streaks opened the door and said, "Hello, can I help you?"  
  
"Hey sugar bear, who's at the door," came from a hoping boy, who was in desperate need of a shower. Carol conveniently blocked out the smell by plugging her nose.  
  
"Hello, Wanda has it been so long that you can't even remember what your big sister looks like?" asked Rogue.  
  
"MARIE!" she screamed and gave her sister a hug. "Come in come in."  
  
Peitro hearing all the commotion asked, "Wanda who was it? Was it those stupid X-men trying to get you to join them?" Then he caught sight of Rogue and Carol stepping thought the door and instantly knew who it was.  
  
Just then Mystique came down the stairs and asks what was all the screaming about, when Rogue said, "Hello mother."  
  
"Marie", said Mystique.

End of Chapter Two  
  
MCLBLUE, here again, well home you liked it. I know it was shot, but it sometime long chapters are just that to long. Oh Wanda joined the brotherhood and Tabby left, and is back with the X-men sorry if that was confusing, and all the rest of the groups are still the same. Please review. Thanks.


	3. Settling In

**A/n: Sorry the last two were hard to read. I keep trying to fix them and they just don't get fixed. Thank you all who reviewed last time. Please continue.  
**  
Chapter 3: Settling in  
  
"Marie!" said Mystique.  
  
She ran to her daughter and gave her a hug. The display shown by Wanda and now Mystique was just weriding the other teens out.  
  
"I heard what happened on the news. A government base was destroyed by a group of terrorist. I didn't believe them for a second, but I am glad your safe," said Mystique.  
  
"Yah I destroyed the base," Rogue smiled at her mother.  
  
"Hey Mom I was wondering if we could join your team Carol and I, she then gestured to Carol. We need a place to stay. And since we both have yours and dad's option on humanity we wouldn't mind helping you out."  
  
"Marie, of course you're welcome to stay here. And we would love for you to help us. There's these group of mutants called the X-men.... but we'll get into that later. I have two spare rooms, why don't you and Carol get take turn taking a shower and I'll get you some clean close," said Mystique in a motherly tone.  
  
With that Rogue and Carol went up stairs.  
  
Rogue took her shower first and Carol just crashed in one of the rooms.  
  
Back down stairs   
  
"What are you looking at," said Mystique, in her usual manner, as the brotherhood stood there dumfounded.  
  
"Let your sister, and her friend borrow some of your clothes," commanded Mystique to Wanda.  
  
Wanda did as she was told and went upstairs to give the girls some clothes.  
  
Mystique turned back to the brotherhood and said, "Peitro get your ass into the kitchen. It's your turn to cook."  
  
Peitro obeyed and sped of to go fix supper.  
  
"Lance, Blob, and Toad clean this shit up." Mystique said as she turned to the messed of magazines on the sofa, and books and papers that were spread across the floor.  
  
"Man yo I new it was too good to be true. Mystique being nice and all yo," said Toad.  
  
"Yah," agreed Freddy.  
  
"But, hey at least their cute," said Lance.  
  
Pietro came out of the kitchen, with an apron on that Said, "Earth Day". He said, "Don't talk about my sister Lance, plus you got a girl friend."  
  
"PIETRO I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO MAKE DINNER," Mystique screamed from up stairs.  
  
Peitro ran back into the kitchen. While the boys clean the living room, and laughed at how scared Peitro was.  
  
Finally it was dinner time and the girls came down stairs. All three were dressed in gothic style clothing.  
  
Carol had black leather pants on and a dark blue sleeveless top, and some converse tennis shoes. Rogue looked like she all ways does in the show, and same for Wanda.  
  
Carol thought really not my style but it'll work.  
  
Rogue didn't really care.  
  
Everyone took a seat at the round table. They prayed, and ate the wonderful spaghetti that Peitro had made for them.  
  
No one really spoke at dinner because the food was so good.  
  
After eating they all helped clear the table and clean the kitchen.  
  
After that they all went into the living room to talk.  
  
Carol, Rogue, and Wanda set on the coach. Rogue being in the middle. And the others set in chairs.  
  
"So, Marie what are you planning to do," asked Mystique.  
  
"We'd like to enroll in school," Rogue said. "Yes Ms. Darkhome I didn't get to finish high school, and well I just want to.  
  
"That's understandable, plus it will be easier to keep an eye on the X-men if your there," said Mystique.  
  
Wanda and the other boys just listened while Mystique and the two girl were talking about what they would like to happened while here in Bayville.  
  
Mystique explained who the X-men where and gave the two girls files on each of the members. She went into how the Charles Xavier's goal was for humans and mutants to live peacefully with one another.  
  
But, the two who had seen how evil humans really could be agreed that, that would never happened.  
  
And then Mystique asked a question everyone wanted to know.  
  
"So, Carol what are your powers?"  
  
Carol answered, "Invulnerability, flight, and supper strength."  
  
Mystique thought perhaps this girl could be useful to them after all.  
  
Then Toad asked Rogue, "So, Marie .., but was cut off by Rogue when she told him to call her Rogue.  
  
"So, Rogue what's your power, yo," asked Toad.  
  
Rogue sighed and said with a southern accent, "I absorb people's life energy, memories and powers. And powers that I have absorbed before I can use again at will. I used to not be able to control my power, but now I can."  
  
Everyone including Mystique and Carol absorbed the Information they received.  
  
"I also have other permanent powers than my own, but I really don't wanna get in to that. It's lateah and I'm rather tried, " said Rogue.  
  
"Good idea. You all have school tomorrow and your going to need your rest," said Mystique.  
  
"Rogue and Carol you will need to get up a little early tomorrow because I'll have to register you. And after school you can take my card and go shopping so you don't have to wear Wanda's clothes anymore," said Mystique.  
  
After that the brotherhood house went to sleep to await what adventures were in store for them tomorrow.

**MCLBLUE here thank ya'll who reviewed. Your all some. Sorry some of the characters seemed out of character. Next chapter Rogue and Carol meet the X-men. Please Review thanks!!**


	4. First Day at School

**MCLBLUE: THANK YOU ALL WHO REVIEWED AND PLEASE CONTINUE. Here's another chapter. So you know Magneto's people all go to school with the X-men, and the Brotherhood.  
**

**Chapter 4: First day at School**

Carol and Rogue and the rest of the brotherhood woke up, and got ready for school.  
  
"Man I can't believe its morning already," wined Carol.  
  
"Yah this sucks," yawned Rogue.  
  
The two girls where the only ones down stairs because they had to leave earlier than the rest, to register.  
  
Carol and Rogue both had to borrow Wanda's clothes again since they didn't really have any.  
  
Rogue had her hair up in a pony tail. She wore black tightly fitted short sleeve T-shirt that said, "Don't give me attitude I got my own" which were written in white letters. She also wore tight black blue jeans, and some converse shoes.  
  
Carol hair was up as well. She wore a blue T-shirt that said, "I see dumb people." She too had tight fitting black jeans, and white converse shoes on.  
  
They were finishing up breakfast when Mystique walked in.  
  
"So are you girls ready for your first day of school," asked Mystique.  
  
They both said No in an exhausted manner.  
  
"Well, good to hear it. Let's go."  
  
The two girls groaned, and picked up their binders and left in a blue Jaguar.  
  
30 minutes after the tardy bell rang Mystique was done filling out paper work. She said good bye to the girls, then told them to get Lance to take them to the mall, and left.  
  
The two girls were each escorted to their first period, and bid the other good luck.  
  
Rogue told the office aid thanks, and knocked on the classroom door. The teacher said come in, so she did.  
  
"Hello, and what can I help you with my dear," said the teacher.  
  
"Is this Calculus with Ms. Single?"  
  
"Yes dear. Are you a new student?" asked the Ms. Single.  
  
Ms. Single was a kind woman in her mid 30's. She had green eyes, her brown hair was in a bun, and she wore blue- green professional clothing.  
  
Rogue nodded her head and gave the teacher her schedule and the teacher told her to sit by between Remy Lebeau and Jean Gray.  
  
She told Jean to raise her hand and Rogue took her seat.  
  
The teacher said to the class, "Everyone this is Rogue Darkhome. She's new her from Mississippi, please help her to fit in."  
  
Some of the jocks whistled at her. And they shut up, not because the teacher told them to, but because the death glare they received from Rogue.  
  
"Rogue you can share a book with Remy since Jean is letting Scott use her's." said the teacher.  
  
Jean whispered to Scott and asked him if Rogue could be related to Mystique.  
  
He shrugged and went back to his work.  
  
So, Rogue scooted closer to Remy, so she could see what they were learning.  
  
"Bonjour cherry," said Remy.  
  
"Hello," said Rogue.  
  
Remy continued to flirt with Rogue the entire class period which pissed off all of the other girls in the classroom. But, of course Rogue didn't seem to mind.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back to Carol's first period.  
  
"Hello class. This is Carol Danvers, she's new here so be nice to her," said an over weight teacher with gray hair, and glasses.  
  
Some of the jocks whistled at her at her, and she just ignored them.  
  
"So let's all give her a guten tag. bitte."said the German teacher.  
  
The glass did and settled down.  
  
The teacher told Carol to sit by Peitro who was in front of Kurt.  
  
Carol thought, well maybe German 3 won't be so bad after all.  
  
Though the entire class Carol and Peitro flirted not paying the teacher much mind.  
  
The school day went pretty quick. Both of the girls had a class with at least one of the X-men or Brotherhood or Alcyost, so to say the least their day wasn't boring.  
  
The brotherhood and Alcyost ate lunch together, so Rogue and Remy got to know each other a little better, and so did Carol and Peitro.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At the X-men table  
  
Scott spoke, "So you think those new girls are the Members of the Brotherhood?"  
  
"It vould appear zhat vay mein friend," answer Kurt.  
  
"Well, that just like great," said Kitty.  
  
"That's all we need are some more like enemies," continued Kitty.  
  
Lunch was finally over.  
  
A few hours later so was school.  
  
Carol and Rogue were walking to Lance's car, and talking about their day.  
  
"So how was your day," asked Rogue.  
  
"Oh it was great my first class was with Peitro, and he and I are really hitting it off. I bet by the end of this week we will be going out. And the rest of the classes were a bore. Oh, and I have a few of those X-geeks with me. You?" asked Carol  
  
"So, you and my brother hooking up, hum... well at least your cool," said Rogue.  
  
"Thanks," said Carol.  
  
"Yeah my day was good. There's this guy name Remy, and he works for my dad. He's hot! So he made my day. I also have German with an X-man, Kitty Pride. Her and Lance are going out. Man she sure talks a lot I don't know how Lance can stand her. Anyways, I have a few classes with Wanda. Some of the other X-men are in my classes. I also have a class with Todd and one with Pyro, so it won't be so bad." said Rogue.  
  
"So, you and Remy.. Hum? I hear he's a womanizer," said Carol.  
  
"Just don't get your heart broken," continued Carol.  
  
"Don't worry sugar. You're the one who need to look out because Peitro is a player himself," said Rogue.  
  
"Okay. Hey look its Lance, Mystique said for us to make him give us a rid to the mall," said Carol.  
  
So, off the two mutant girls went to get some new clothes, unaware that a pair of red eyes where watching.  
  
End of Chapter 4  
  
**MCLBLUE here hoped you liked it. Oh and yes I do plan for Carol and Peitro to go out. Same goes for Pyro and Wanda. And, of course Remy and Rogue will get together. Please Review. Pretty please. Thanks.**


	5. The Demon Within

**A/n here's another Chapter. Hope you enjoy and please review. Thanks to all who have reviewed.  
  
Cablecajun: Thank you for your review, and in this chapter you'll see I took your advise. **

**EvilWhiteRaven: Thanks for always reviewing. i**

**shandahalf: Thanks for your Review Nominal: Thanks for your last review  
  
**

**Chapter 5: The demon with in**  
  
Our story takes place one week after the last chapter. Rogue and Carol have new clothes, so they won't have to barrow from Wanda anymore. Carol bought preppy style clothing while Rouge bought punkish clothing.  
  
Peitro and Carol are now a couple, and so are Wanda and Pyro. Rogue, however is still single. It's a Friday night and the rest of the Brotherhood have gone out on dates or to the movies, accepted Rogue because she has decided to stay at home to do homework.  
  
It was around 10 o'clock and Rogue had finished all of her homework.  
  
"Well, that's finished," said Rogue closing her binder.  
  
"Now what do I do,"  
  
"I guess I'll just see what's on T.V,"  
  
Rogue flipped through the channels and nothing good was on.  
  
She sighed and said, "Hum... well, since there's nothing for me to do here I'll just go on a walk."  
  
Rogue took her phone encase someone called her, and went out the door, locking it behind her.  
  
It was a quiet night for being a Friday, pretty much everyone was in town than walling around, and not in there homes.  
  
So, Rogue went to the park, which was only a few blocks away from the brotherhood house.  
  
She walked over to a swing and just sat down and lost herself in swinging.  
  
Suddenly she was being pushed from behind, she was so startled she flue out of the swing.  
  
"Pardon me my cherry. Remy didn't mean to scare yah," spoke Remy.  
  
Rogue dusted off her pants and scowled at Remy.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL YAH DOING CREPPING UP ON MEH LIKE THAT?" she screamed. Her southern accent was even stronger when she was angry.  
  
"Remy say he was sorry cherry," said Remy. But, she's even cuter when she's mad thought Remy.  
  
"Well, next time don't do it," she huffed and went back to the swing. Remy sat on the other swing to her right, and began swing also.  
  
"So, whatcha yah up to?" asked Rogue.  
  
"Remy was in thah (the) neighborhood and thought his cherry would like to see him," Remy said smiling.  
  
"Hum... well, it was kinda boring without the others being there," said Rogue.  
  
"Oh thah others aint there," said Remy.  
  
Rogue looked at him and laughed, "Now, Remy LeBeue get your head out of thah gutter."  
  
Remy laughed and got so close they were about to kill, "Why would you think Remy's mind be there," he said playfully.  
  
Then Remy kissed Rogue.  
  
They kissed for about a minute and all Rogue could think was WOW.  
  
My first real kiss, without my powers sucking the life force sucked out of someone thought Rogue.  
  
Then her cell phone rang.  
  
Kinda runes the moment thought Rogue.  
  
Damn who could it be, thought Rogue.  
  
"Hello", answered Rogue.  
  
"Rogue, the brotherhood needs you. The X-men started trouble and Toads hurt," said Carol.  
  
"Okay I'll be there in a minute." Said Rogue.  
  
"Where at the movies," said Carol.  
  
"Okay bye," said Rogue.  
  
Then she hung up.  
  
"Who was that?" asked Remy.  
  
"Carol, she says the X-men, and them are in a fight, so I got to go," said Rogue.  
  
"Sorry," said Rogue.  
  
"No problem. Remy go with you. I'm sure he can help." Said Remy.  
  
"Uh okay," said Rogue.  
  
After that being said Rogue placed her hand on his shoulder and they teleported to the battle.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
At the movies, people where running everywhere and were trying to get out of the area.  
  
"Think your so tuff now Summers," said Lance as he took the ground right from under Scott's feet.  
  
Kurt and Kitty were trying to take out Wanda.  
  
Peitro was fighting Evan. Carol was fighting Storm, and Blob was going against Wolverine and Jean.  
  
"Holy cow! It looks like a war zone," said Rogue as the two entered the battle.  
  
"Remy think yous may be right cherry," said Remy.  
  
"Two against one aint fair," said Rogue as she looked over to her sister and Blob.  
  
"Remy go take out shadow cat," said Rogue.  
  
"Remy on it," said Remy as he blasted explosive cards where Kitty was.  
  
Then Rogue teleported behind Wolverine and said ,"Two against one aint very fair, now is it."  
  
She then punched him with Carols strength making him smash into several brick walls.  
  
"Looks like you could use a hand sugar," she said to Freddy.  
  
"Yah thanks," said a smiling Freddy.  
  
Then Wolverine came running head on at Rogue with fury.  
  
"That was a cheep shot stripes," said Logan as he slashed at Rogue.  
  
"You'll live," said Rogue.  
  
"Well, maybe" she grinned evilly.  
  
Her eyes turned a hollow black, and what was even more surprising to Wolverine was Rogue unleashed three metal claws of her own.  
  
"What the Fuck," said Wolverine as Rogue came lashing at him.  
  
"Surprised," she asked. Her black hollow eyes were empty of any emotion.  
  
"A little," said Wolverine as he blocked another rock pounding attach from Rogue.  
  
They fought intensely for 15 minutes, but it seemed like Rogue would win in the end win.  
  
"Well, that was fun, but it's time to end this," said Rogue without any emotion from her voice.  
  
She teleported behind Logan and trusted her claws right into Logan's back. Then she shot lightning bolts into his back with her other hand, severely electrocuting him. He collapsed to the ground.  
  
"Now the finishing touch," said Rogue as she reached for Logan with her now lethal touch.  
  
"STOP IT!" shouted Jean as she throw a physic blast Rogues way.  
  
Rogue teleported out of the way, and right behind Jean, and said "BOO".  
  
Jean turned around and backed up.  
  
Then Rogue received a blast from Scott.  
  
"DON'T TOACH HER," screamed Scott.  
  
What and interesting power, thought Rogue.  
  
"Oh don't worry lover boy she's safe, but you on the other hand, not so much," said Rogue.  
  
In a flash Rogue was behind him, and Scott was out cold.  
  
"Are they died," asked Kitty as Remy and her stopped fighting.  
  
"I don't know petite," said Remy as he looked at the fallen X-men in horror.  
  
Everyone had stopped fighting as they watched to see what Rogue would do next.  
  
In a wosh sound Rogue was gone, and now behind Kitty.  
  
"Hello Kitty", said Rogue and then Rogue touched Kitty, and she feel to the ground.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" screamed Lance at Rogue.  
  
"Oh don't worry Lance Kitty's fine she'll be out for a few hours and be back to normal." said Rogue.  
  
"Remy thinks you need to stop cherry," said Remy.  
  
"Oh do you," asked Rogue playfully.  
  
"Rogue stop come on you've had your fun let's go home," said Carol.  
  
Carol had seen this happened to Rogue before. Rogues eyes turned black at a bar when some guy touched her ass. She went crazy and killed everyone in the bar, excepted Carol.  
  
"ROGUE YOU AREN'T A MONSTER. YOUR PROVING TRASK WAS RIGHT ABOUT MUTANTS," shouted Carol.  
  
"YOU KNOW NOTHING I WAS THERE FOR THREE FUCKING YEARS. You were only there for one. And you know what they did.." Rogue said as she sat down crying, and her eyes turned back to green.  
  
Then Charles Xavoir came wheeling in and said, "Rogue you need to calm down we can help you at my school."  
  
(WRONG THING TO SAY)  
  
Damn now she's going to blow up, thought Carol.  
  
"HAHA ... You help me. Where were you when Trask gave me these", she asked as she unleashed her metal claws, while her black eyes stared at him.  
  
"I know where you were, sitting on your ass trying to make piece with the humans who did this to me," she said.  
  
"I bet if you told you perish X-men what really could happen to them if you hadn't found them I bet you they still wouldn't be working with you. I bet they would be working for Magneto instead," said Rogue  
  
"Rogue shut up look I know they did some messed up shit to yah, but you got to listen to Carol she's right you'll only prove Trask was right about mutants if you kill more instant people," said Remy as he walked over to her and hugged her.  
  
Her black eyes which caused so much terror in the eyes of the X-men where reverted back to their greenish pools of sorrow as she looked at the destruction around her.  
  
Rogue nodded and walked where Logan still lye.  
  
She sat down next to him, and put her hands over him. His whole body glowed green and the hole in his back started to heal. She got up and turned to the ruined buildings, and held up her hands. Then before anyone knew it the buildings and streets looked like where never touched, and the Brotherhood and Remy where gone.  
  
(A/N: The fourth person Rogue absorbed had the power to control time. So, she has that power along with the psychic that goes with it.)  
  
"Well, that was a very powerful and dangerous mutant," said Logan as he picked up Kitty's fallen form.  
  
"I believe Rogue would have killed us all if Remy hadn't have been here," said Xavier.  
  
"Well, let's go home," Xavier said as they walked to the X-jet.  
  
Unknown to everyone two people had been watching the seen.  
  
The two stood on top of a building and a male voice spoke,  
  
"Well, Mystique that was quite a display. I never dreamed Rogue held so much power," said Magneto.  
  
"Yes are daughter will make history for all mutants to come," said Mystique wickedly.  
  
But, unknown to them a third party had been watching the scene.  
  
A fat man in a business suite folded his hands at his a conference desk and smiled.  
  
He was at the end of a long glass table with seven other men around it.  
  
"Well, gentlemen we have seen Trask's handy work. I suggest we get a group to retrieve are little chaotic wonder," said the man who was the leader of where Trask once worked.  
  
**End of Chapter 5  
  
PLEASE REVIEW! I hoped you liked it. Thanks**.


	6. Where's my Chere?

**A/N I don't own the X-men or any marvel characters I'm just a fan. So, here's another Chapter.**

**Chapter 6: Where is my chere?**

XXXXXXXXXX At the brotherhood house xxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Everyone was sitting in the living room. Rogue healed Toad's injuries and he to joined in the conversation among the group.  
  
"Rogue, what happened back there," asked Peitro.  
  
"I lost control. I let my powers control me instead of me controlling my powers," she said flatly to her brother.  
  
"Look I'm tired and I just want to go to sleep. Good night." said Rogue as she got up stairs and went to her room.  
  
"Good night," said the group.  
  
Remy got up.  
  
"Hum...," he said and went upstairs.  
  
He knocked on the door.  
  
"Come in", said Rogue.  
  
Remy walked into the room and saw Rogue was turned on her side facing the opposite direction of the door.  
  
"Remy want to know what been really bothering you," said Remy as he sat on her bed.  
  
"Can we talk about this later," asked Rogue.  
  
"Non, Remy know you wanna tell him. He hear you crying before he came in," he said.  
  
Rogue turned around and faced him. It was obvious that she had been crying because her eyes where red and puffy.  
  
"Remy don't think you look as could as you can when you be crying," said Remy.  
  
Rogue laughed and snuggled closer to him.  
  
"You're right. It still bothers meh what they did at thah base," said Rogue.  
  
"What did de do to ya dat was so bad cherre," asked Remy.  
  
She looked up at him and scowled. "What do you think they did Cajun? They beat me they violated every inch of mah body. And if that wasn't enough they would humiliated meh. Think holocaust Remy, but add rape," she spat out venomously.  
  
Remy lied down onto the bed and wrapped his arms around Rouge.  
  
"Rogue I'm so sorry dhey did dat to yah. No one deserves dat, especially not you," said Remy.  
  
"I'm sorry Remy. Please stay with me tonight," cried Rogue into his chest.  
  
"Of course Remy will stay with yah cherry. I won't ever leave yah," Remy said as he shushed her.  
  
The two feel asleep wrapped in each others arms.  
  
Xxxxxxxx  
  
Down stairs Peitro and Carol where the only ones left down stairs because everyone had gone to bed.  
  
"Well, good night Peitro," said Carol.  
  
"Night," said Peitro and they both headed off to their rooms.  
  
Five minutes later Carol knocked on Pietro's door.  
  
Peitro had his shirt of and some black boxers on. He opened the door to see who it was, surprising enough it was Carol. She had on a pair of blue colored cloud P-J's.  
  
"I can't sleep can I come in," asked Carol. "Sure what's up," asked Peitro.  
  
The two sat on his bed and Carol began to talk.  
  
"I just feel bad about what happened to Rogue today," said Carol.  
  
"Honey it isn't your fault," said Peirto as he kissed the top of Carols head.  
  
"I know, but I think if they had kept me in the base longer would I be that messed up. I mean they just beat me and humiliated me. It was awful, but what they did to Rogue was so much worse. And what if Remy hadn't been there to calm her down she would have killed all the X-men," said Carol.  
  
Peitro pulled Carol into his arms and he whispered sweat things into her ear, and the two fell a sleep on Peitro's bed.  
  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
A few weeks had passed and the X-men stayed clear of Rogue and the rest of the brotherhood for a couple of weeks.  
  
It was another Wednesday, and school had ended.  
  
Remy had told Rogue in French class that he would walk her home.  
  
Rogue walked out of the building at three o'clock and waited for Remy.  
  
She waited in there usual spot, under a shady tree near the parking lot.  
  
Remy appeared behind Rogue and said, "Are you ready for me to take you home."  
  
She nodded.  
  
Remy and Rogue walked along a shady part of town.  
  
"Hum Remy I think where lost," said Rogue.  
  
"I don't," and with that he placed a neutralizer caller on Rogue.  
  
Then a black limo came out of no where, and Remy pushed Rogue into the car.  
  
Remy then turned his watch and appeared a man with blond hair, wearing a black suit, with sun glasses.  
  
"We got her sir," said the man on a phone.  
  
"Good return to headquarters," replied to the man.  
  
"Right away sir," said the blond haired man.  
  
"A black van will pick you up around the corner," said the man on the other end.  
  
"Thanks sir. Over and out," said the blond as he put his cell phone away.  
  
The man inside the car wore a black suit. He had black hair and his eyes where hidden by sun glasses. As soon Rogue got into the car he injected a shot into her which made he fall asleep almost instantly.  
  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Back at school, Remy had to talk to a teacher real quick about extending a project for him since he had been "sick". He really had a mission from Magneto, however, the teacher finally gave in after ten minutes of convincing, and Remy was off to find Rogue.  
  
Remy hopes cherry won't be to mad at him, he thought as he walked out of the school.  
  
He looked for Rogue at there usual spot, but she wasn't there.  
  
"Hey mate what are you doing back here," asked Pyro as Remy came up to him.  
  
"Remy looking for his cherry, and what do you mean what is Remy doing back here. Remy never left," said Remy a bit flustered.  
  
"Whatcha mean mate. I saw you and the Shelia leave together," responded Pyro.  
  
"Non, Remy was talking to a teacher about his grade," answered Remy.  
  
"What are yah still doing here anyways," asked Remy.  
  
"Oh I'm waiting for my Sheila," said John (Pyro).  
  
Wanda walked over to Remy and John and said, "Hey Remy, what are you doing back at school?"  
  
"Like Remy told the pyromaniac Remy never left he had to talk to a teacher about a grade. Have yah seen my cherry," asked Remy.  
  
Wanda gave him a weird look and said, "I saw you and Rogue walk towards home Remy. Is this some kind of a game?"  
  
"Non, Remy just want to know where his cherry is because he sure aint with him," said Remy getting really angry now.  
  
"Whatever mate. You must be losing it. I'm going to walk Wanda home. You can come if you want to," said John.  
  
"Remy thinks he will," said Remy.  
  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
After about fifteen minutes walking they finally stepped in the brotherhood house.  
  
"Have any of y'all seen Rogue," asked Remy.  
  
Toad and Blob where watching TV on the coach. Carol and Peitro where on the floor doing a puzzle. Lance was in a chair also watching the T.V.  
  
"No she hasn't come home," said Carol.  
  
"Don't worry mate I'm sure she'll come home sooner or later," said Pyro after he kissed his girlfriend good-bye.  
  
"Wanda, call me when Rogue gets in," said a worried Remy.  
  
"Will do," said Wanda.  
  
Around dinner time Mystique came in, "Has anyone seen Rogue" asked Mystique.  
  
"No," said Lance he and the rest of the brotherhood where eating dinner.  
  
"Tell me when she gets in I need to speak with her," said Mystique.  
  
"Okay," said Wanda.  
  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
It's eleven o' clock now and Wanda and Carol are the only ones up.  
  
"Rogue should have called by now,"said Carol.  
  
"I agree. I am starting to get worried, and I think Remy was serious when he said he didn't walk her home," said Wanda.  
  
"What do you mean,"asked Carol.  
  
"I thought I saw Remy and Rogue walking home together when I told John I had to do something. He saw them too because he made a comment about how Rogue didn't have to wait very long before being excorted home," Wanda said.  
  
"Then around six I thought maybe Mystique was planning something, but when she came in asking to see Rogue I don't think so anymore," said Wanda.  
  
"That could only lead to one other possibility," said Carol.  
  
"And that is what," asked Wanda.  
  
"The organization that took Rogue when her powers emerged," said Carol.  
  
"Oh no. I better call Remy then.  
  
Xxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Magneto's base  
  
Ring ring, ring ring  
  
"Remy coming keep your shirt on," said Remy.  
  
"Oui," answered Remy.  
  
"Remy we have a real problem Rogue hasn't come home yet , and Carol and I think that someone took her," said Wanda.  
  
"Remy be over there in un moment," said Remy.  
  
With that Remy picked up his key's and trench coat and headed to the brotherhood house.  
  
**End of Chapter 6**  
  
**MCLBLUE, here thank you'll who reviewed last time. You made me so excited that I wrote another chapter. I was thinking about ending Chapter 6 where Rogue get's taken, but that was to Predictable so I didn't. Chapter 7 will be the end of this story so please review and I hope you liked it.**


	7. End of Humanity

**MCLBLUE: Well, this is my last chapter. Sorry for the miss spelling of French. I took Spanish instead and so just wanted to say I fixed it in this chapter. Thank you'll for reviewing. I hope you like it.  
  
**

**Chapter 7: End of humanity**

Rogue woke up and once again was strapped to a metal table. The only thing different was it wasn't Trask who had found her. No, this time it was Remy LeBeu, her one true love had betrayed her to the people she detested most in the world Well this just proves all men are pigs, thought Rogue.  
  
_I'm really getting sick of being strapped down. Oh it's so monotonous._  
  
_I wonder who's the lucky candidate is,_ thought Rogue ignoring her aching heart.  
  
_Well, all I know is once this collar is off these pigs will pay for strapping me down._  
  
"Hello my little chaotic rose," said a fat bald man, wearing an ill-fitting suit.  
  
_Oh great he's already given me a pet name. Man its lame too,_ thought Rogue.  
  
"So, who are you? And how did you get Remy to follow your plan in capturing me," asked Rogue bitterly.  
  
"Oh my dear you sure ask a lot of questions. But, since we have the time I will answer your questions. First, I am Fredrick Anderson, director of MEO, which is the Mutant Extermination Organization." The fat man said pompously.  
  
_Wow that's original_, thought Rogue.  
  
_And let me guess I'm the key to the genocide of the mutants,_ thought Rogue rolling her eyes.  
  
"And how I got your Remy to follow my orders? The fact is I didn't. I have a holo-watch, like the one your brother Kurt wears. It can change into anyone with just a turn to the left," said the Director arrogantly, taking pride in his egotistical intelligence.  
  
"So, why am I so important?" asked Rogue aggressively.  
  
"Well, my dear I would have expected you would know. It's to get ride of these damn mutants," said the Director, confirming Rogue's earlier fears.  
  
.  
  
Rogue was relieved that it wasn't Remy that betrayed her. 

_I should have released it wasn't Remy when he didn't talk in third person, thought Rogue with a smirk.  
_  
"So, I am going to have you absorb one more person. He can control everyone's brain waves with a thought, meaning he can destroy all of the mutants," said the Director with maniacal glee.  
  
_Or all the humans,_ thought Rogue.  
  
"So why didn't you just get him to kill all the mutants?" Rogue asked suspiciously.  
  
"We would have if he wasn't a lifeless shell," said the Director.  
  
"That's enough talk for now, let's begin," said the Director with distaste.  
  
_Let's,_ thought Rogue gleefully.  
  
Two soldiers brought in a man who looked half dead and half asleep.  
  
A doctor held Rogues hand while the other one took off the collar, and then it happened in a flash. Rogue was FREE. She touched the man who lye there pretty much already died.  
  
She shot up before anyone realized what was happening and touched the man who lay there pretty much dead before she touched him and put him out of his misery.  
  
She then locked on to every humans mind in the room.  
  
"Your first mistake was thinking you could use mutants for your sick little games. Your second was not learning from Trask. And your third was messing with meh. You should know never mess with the Rogue," said Rogue menacingly, almost growling with rage.  
  
She concentrated her new powers on all of the humans at the base, and then used Remy's power of charging which made everyone explode.  
  
Blood and guts flew everywhere. Rogue looked at the remains of her captures and smiling sinisterly. She freed all the captured mutants, and teleported back to Bayville.  
  
Rogue was back in Bayville, just around the corner of the Brotherhood house.  
  
Perhaps there are some good humans out there, but if I don't kill all the humans now they'll kill meh. Kill or be killed, thought Rogue.  
  
Rogue was at the park where she had gotten her first kiss from Remy. She was sitting at a swing and put her figure to her temple, to concentrate on ever liking human on Earth, and then they began to glow red ominously.  
  
**BOOM**  
  
The entire human race reduced to a pile of ash.  
  
"Forgive me father for I have sinned," said Rogue as she looked at what was the remains of a little boy who was first trying to ride his bike. Now he was nothing more pile of cinder.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Back at the Brotherhood's house it was Saturday, and Remy and the rest of the Brotherhood had stayed up all of the week in search of any clue on Rogue's whereabouts.  
  
"Remy think he'll go for a walk," said Remy in the usual depressed tone he had adopted he  
  
nodded to Wanda and left the house.  
  
"Okay, hey and find out what that loud noise was will you," called Wanda casually ignoring the earthquake and ear-splitting sound that had happened earlier. He walked along the side walk and notice something was very wrong. He saw a water woes running and a pile of ash next to it. As Remy walked to the park he saw cars on with no one in them, and toys thrown down, and next to them where ashes. As he got to his destination what he saw horrified him. It was Rogue covered from head to toe in blood. She was the only one in the park, and there piles of ashes around her.  
  
"Cherie," Remy called to Rogue.  
  
Rogue looked up at Remy, and smiled in relief and happiness.  
  
He picked her up from the swing and hugged close her and kissed her.  
  
"Remy is so happy his Cherie is back", said Remy.  
  
He picked her up, and carried her to the Brotherhood house.  
  
"Remy found Rogue," said Remy triumphantly as he opened the front door.  
  
Rogue had blood all over her, from the base, and was really dirty since she hadn't taken a bath in three days.  
  
Everyone in the room including Magneto and Mystique, and the rest of the Acolytes came to greet Rogue in relief.  
  
Remy set Rogue down on the coach.  
  
Peitro was the first one to speak, "How did you do it Rogue, escape I mean?"  
  
"Peitro let your sister get cleaned up first and then we can talk about it over lunch", said Magneto in control as ever.  
  
About an hour later Rogue was clean and was feeling so much more refreshed, although the feeling of guilt still remained.  
  
Whilst Rogue was in the bath Charles Xavier had called the brotherhood and asked to see them, all at the institute. Mystique agreed.  
  
When Rogue came down stairs Remy told her that she they were all leaving for Professor Xavier Institute for the gifted.  
  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
At the X-mansion, every member of the mutant community in Bayville where gathered in the living room. This included the Brotherhood, Acolytes, and Morlocks, as well as the  
  
X-men.  
  
"What I would like to know does many one know what that loud noise was, and why it almost every channel my students turn on is messed up. And why when I go outside there are no people," asked Xavier.  
  
"Other than mutants, right "asked Rogue.  
  
Everyone looked at her.  
  
"I can answer that. It's because there are no more humans to operate them. They died just like we would have died if the Director of MEO had gotten his way," said Rogue.  
  
"Professor don't look so surprise that I committed mass genocide, either way it would have happened sooner or later. Better them than us. Stop living in the darks Professor X, humans feared what they where evolving into, and they tried to use meh to destroy what they had evolved into. As you can see they didn't succeed and their punishment was death," said Rogue.  
  
"You're not God. You have no right to judge who lives or dies," said Kurt.  
  
"You're right Kurt. I'm not God nor do I wish to be him. He is the only one who will decide the fate of the humans in the after life, as well as the rest of us. I know I can't escape it, but what I had to do. You need to look at the bigger picture mutants and see that mutants can live without the fear of humans hunting them down and killing them. Like some kinda animal. I couldn't let any humans remain, because the ones that were left would want revenge for the ones that died. It had to be this way, it just the way it works. Innocent people die so deal with it." said Rogue passionately.  
  
Evan spoke, "You're no better than the monster that made you like you are."  
  
"You know you're right, but like ya said, they made me this way. And I don't have to live in a world of fear," said Rogue as she got up and left the room with her head held high.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Several years had passed and even though the X-men didn't admit it they were happier, and so was the rest of the mutant population, the Morlocks didn't have to hide, and although crime, violence and deaths still occurred, they were hugely reduced. The brotherhood had actually befriended one another.  
  
Remy let Rogue go at first because he couldn't accept her for what she had done; however, he soon realized he couldn't live without her. So, he adapted to the new ways of life of accepted her for all that she was. They ended up marring had a daughter named Pearl. Pearl had her mother's looks, but her father's demon eyes. Carol and Peitro got married as well. John and Wanda married, as did Lance and Kitty. Kurt married Jubilee, and Logan married a women name Yuriko. The Professor even found some one. Beast and Storm where the last ones to marry; however, Magneto and Mystique got back together. Though Kurt didn't agree at first what his sister had done, he too came to accept her, and love her as did the rest of her family and friends. To say the least Rogue and her family had never seen brighter days.  
  
And like it or not, Rogue had gone down in history as a legend. Sometimes as a hero, sometimes as a villain, but she was happy, and knew that she always would be with Remy, her family and her friends by her side.

_** The End**_

**__**

**MCLBLUE here yah I know sucks that the humans die, but I was getting lazy and didn't want to write anymore. But, I wanted something original. And I know it could have been rated R but have you seen what there rating pg13 movies. Some of those should be rated R. Anyways thanks for all of the people who reviewed, and I think I'll stick to reading the fan fiction instead of writing it. Thanks again.  
  
AND I WOULD LIKE TO GIVE A BIG THANKS TO CARLA-P SHE REALLY HELPED MAKE MY STORY MORE INTRESTING WITH HER EDITING SKILLS. SO A BIG THANKS TO HER AND EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED.**


End file.
